criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tobias Hankel
Tobias Hankel is a serial killer the BAU is called to investigate in Atlanta, Georgia. Background Hankel grew up with an abusive father, Charles, who quoted Biblical scripture and used the Bible as a punishment guide. Charles once branded a cross on Tobias's forehead with a red hot poker. On another occasion, he "Baptized" Tobias by nearly drowning him in the tub. Tobias worked as a computer technical support operator. He was addicted to the drug Dilaudid and he attended Narcotics Anonymous meetings on a regular basis. Season Two In "The Big Game", it is revealed that Tobias suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. He has taken on the personality of his deceased father as well as an angel named Raphael. When Tobias kills his victims, it is the personality of Raphael who is in control. Tobias is often heard arguing with himself (or the personality of his father) on whether or not his deeds are "The Lord's Work". Tobias kills a couple in their home, then kidnaps another woman and kills her. At the end of "The Big Game", he manages to abduct Reid. In "Revelations", Tobias is keeping Reid at a cabin in a cemetery, a place where Tobias used to come to get high. When the personality of Tobias's father, Charles, takes over, he beats Reid. Tobias tries to ease Reid's pain by injecting him with dilaudid. The drug causes Reid to have flashbacks of his childhood. Later, Tobias kills another couple in their home, then returns to the cabin. As the Charles personality, he sets up a camera and beats Reid, streaming the video feed to the rest of the BAU team back at Tobias' home. The Charles personality then shoves Reid. On the floor, Reid begins convulsing and is unable to breathe. Tobias takes over again and revives Reid. He (as Raphael this time) compares the BAU team to the seven Archangels of the book of Revelations in the Bible. He orders Reid to choose one of his teammates to die. Reid chooses Hotch, calling him a classic narcissist, and misquotes a verse from Genesis (a clue to Reid's whereabouts). Tobias then drags Reid to a cemetery and forces him to dig his own grave. Reid tries to grab Tobias' gun. Reid shoots him and Tobias thanks him before he dies, hoping that he will be reunited with his long dead mother. Modus Operandi Tobias calls 911 before committing his murders, usually quoting scripture stating that his victims are committing some sort of sin. His victims are always people he has been watching with the victims' own webcam (which he has hacked into). The videos of the murders are then uploaded to the Internet. When his victims are found, their throats are cut and long gashes are found from the groin to the upper thigh and up either arm. The local Medical Examiner suggests that the cuts are similar to the way one would slaughter an animal. Known Victims * Dennis and Lacy Kyle * Unnamed handyman * Mrs. Douglas * Pam and Mike Hayes * Spencer Reid (attempted) Appearances * Season Two ** The Big Game ** Revelations Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased